How could it be?
by Gechset13
Summary: Randall ist zurück und bringt Mikes Gefühlswelt gewaltig durcheinander
1. Chapter 1

Randall's back

Verwirrt und desorientiert wachte Michael Glotzkowski in einem dunklen Raum auf. Er riss sein Auge auf und sah sich hektisch um.

Wo war Celia? Schließlich waren sie auf dem Weg zum Standesamt.

Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war das Licht, welches angeschaltet wurde und den Raum erleuchtete.

„Bist du wach, Glotzkowski?" Eine schattige Gestalt trat an ihn heran, doch er erkannte die nicht, da er geblendet wurde.

„Wer ist da", seine Stimme wurde lauter und er hob eine Hand vor sein Auge, um zu erkennen, wer vor ihm stand.

Zwei Hände griffen nach seinen und hielten diese über dessen Kopf fest. „So lange ist das doch noch nicht her, mein Freund", erklang die Stimme höhnisch, während Mike auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. „Du und dieser blaue Stümper...ihr habt mich in die Menschenwelt geschleudert!"

„R-Randall?" Langsam lichtete sich der Schleier, der sich über sein Auge gelegt hatte.

„Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte." Randall lachte hämisch und beugte sich runter.

„Lass mich los, Boggs!" Mike wand sich unter ihm. „Ich habe einen wichtigen Termin!"

Wieder lachte Randall und die linke Hand seines zweiten Armpaares tätschelte Mikes Wange. „Ach ja. Die Hochzeit mit dieser Ziege. Die kannst du vergessen. Sie findet nicht statt, da der Bräutigam fehlt!" Seine Zunge leckte kurz über die Lippen des grünen Monsters, ehe er sie in dessen, vor Schreck geöffneten, Mund versenkte.

Lange küsste er ihn, bis er sich schwer atmend von ihm löste.

„Bist du übergeschnappt? Hör mit dem Scheiß auf und lass mich los!" Mike schaute zur Seite und schloss dann sein Auge.

„Wieso? Es gefällt dir. So was gefiel dir immer schon." Randall beobachtete ihn eingehend. „Bist knallrot geworden, Glotzkowski."

Schmollend schaute der Angesprochene wieder zur Seite. „Es ist peinlich."

„Und du magst es. Früher mochtest du es." Randall verstärkte den Griff um Mikes Handgelenk, was ihn kurz jammern ließ. Dann ließ er ihn los und ging zur Tür.

„Wo gehst du hin?!"

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben? Tja, würde ich gerne aber ich habe zu tun", antwortete das echsenartige Monster zuckersüß. „Ich will Celia sehen, wie sie dich verflucht, weil du nicht aufgetaucht bist." Danach verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Mike sprang auf und rannte dorthin. „Nein! Lass mich hier raus, Randall!" Er hämmerte gegen die Zimmertür und rief nach seinem Entführer, bis er heiser und erschöpft zusammensackte. /Verdammter Mistkerl! Warum tut er das/, dachte er betrübt. Müde lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand. „Celia", flüsterte er, ehe er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Eine feuchte Zunge weckte ihn. Müde blinzelte er seinen Entführer an. „Flirtest du gerade mit mir, Michael?" Randall leckte abermals über dessen Wange. „Sie will dich nie wiedersehen."

Schlagartig war der Angesprochene wach und stieß seinen Peiniger von sich. „Arschloch! Warum tust du mir das an?!"

„Warum?...WARUM", schrie Randall ihn an. „Als es ernst zwischen uns wurde und ich dir meine Gefühle gestanden habe, hast du mich abgewiesen. Hast du gesagt, dass das alles zwischen uns nur Spaß war. Dass wir beide was davon hatten! Ein bisschen Training für später wäre doch nichts schlimmes!" Wütend und verletzt funkelte er ihn an. „Dann wurdest du nicht nur der Assistent dieses blauen Stümers, sondern kamst mit dieser Oberzicke an. Und nun wolltest du sie auch noch HEIRATEN!" Aufgebracht spie er das letzte Wort regelrecht angewidert heraus. „Ich will dich zerstören, Glotzkowski! Und das ist mir auch gelungen!"

„Hör auf...bitte", flehte Mike eingeschüchtert. „Das ist alles so lange her."

„Na und", fauchte Randall ihn an. „Ich hole mir alles wieder. Alles, was mir gehört und mir zusteht!" Er packte den grünen Monster am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Was hast du vor? Was willst du denn noch?"

„Ich will dich! Und meinen alten Job wieder!"

Nun war es Mike, der lachte. „Du kannst beides vergessen! Die Firma erschreckt die Kinder nicht mehr. Wir bringen sie zum lachen. Und Sullivan ist der Boss der Firma."

„WIE BITTE", platzte es aus dem Entführer heraus. „Sullivan ist der Boss der Monster AG?!"

„Ja. Er hat die Firma umstrukturiert und die Idee wurde mit Freuden angenommen. Ich habe auch einen neuen Job. Ich bin ein richtiger Lacher. Es gibt niemanden, der das so gut kann, wie ich. Sogar dein ehemaliger Assistent Fungus hat Spaß an der Arbeit."

„GENUG!" Randall konnte es nicht fassen. Alles wofür er gearbeitet hatte, war verloren. „Dennoch kann ich mir eine Sache zurückholen!" Er zog Mike in ein anderes Zimmer, wo ein Bett stand.

„Nein...halt mal...d-das ist doch ein Scherz. Du machst Witze, oder? Randy?"

„Nenn mich nicht so, solange du ihn nicht stöhnst!" Er drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Sofort fing er an ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln.

„R...andall...lass das", fing dieser an und versuchte sich zu befreien. Er stöhnte auf, als Randall eine Hand an dessen Schritt legte und zudrückte. „N-nicht", flehte er.

„Du reagierst noch immer gleich, Mike. Wir haben es an uns entdeckt. Weißt du noch?"

Wild schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. „H-hör auf."

„Abgelehnt", antwortete sein Gegenüber. Er griff nach Mikes Hand und führte diese an sich runter. „Mach mit!" Mit sanftem Druck legte er sich die Hand auf die Höhe zwischen dem zweiten Beinpaar. „Beweg sie. Streichel mich!"

„NEIN!" Mike wehrte sich weiter und zog die Hand zurück.

Diese Aktion löste bei Randall ein Knurren aus und das erste Paar Hände fixierten Mikes Hände über dessen Kopf, während das zweite Paar ihn weiterhin streichelten. „Du gibst gleich auf. Also warum zögern?"

Leise stöhnend wand sich der Zyklop unter ihm, was das echsenartige Monster nur noch mehr anstachelte. Randalls Hände waren beinahe überall. Und Mike war nicht länger in der Lage sich zu zurück zu halten und sein Glied kam aus seinem Versteck.

„Sieh einer an. Das ging sehr schnell." Randall zog seine Hände zurück und platzierte sich zwischen Mikes Beinen. Seine Zunge tippte immer wieder die Spitze an. Quälte ihn mit dieser Spielerei.

„V-verdammt...R-Randall...hör auf damit", flüsterte der Kleinere hilflos.

„Ganz wie du willst", neckte er ihn und nahm ihn ganz im Mund auf, was Mike laut aufstöhnen ließ.

„Das m-meinte ich...ahhh...nicht." Keuchend biss er sich in den linken Zeigefinger, um nicht lauter zu werden. /Oh man...er k-kann das immer noch...das richtig gut/, dachte er, während er die schmatzenden Laute und die kundige Zunge von Randall vernahm. „Kann...kann nicht mehr", keuchte er.

Das lilane Monster ließ von ihm ab, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und legte sich über ihn.

Erschrocken über die Position riss er sein Auge auf. „Halt! Ich bitte dich, Randall."

Jedoch antwortete Randall nicht, sondern dirigierte seine Erregung an Mikes Eingang. „Endlich", presste Randall hervor, als er in ihn langsam eindrang.

Der Grüne schrie kurz auf, klammerte sich an das Laken, um etwas Halt zu finden. „Nimm ihn raus, verdammt!"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf und stieß zu. Immer aufs Neue zog er sich zurück, nur um wieder und wieder in ihn zu stoßen.

Mikes wimmern ging nach und nach in ein Stöhnen über. Nicht zuletzt, weil Randalls Hände überall waren. Auch wurden die Bewegungen ausladender und kräftiger.

„Du sabberst, Michael. Ich bezweifle, dass deine Holde dich jemals so gesehen hat", schnurrte der Größere ihm zu.

„F-fester...ohhh Randy~...bitte fester", stöhnte der Angesprochene. Er wurde lauter, als seine Bitte erfüllt wurde. „D-das ist guut~...Randy!" Laut stöhnend ergoss er sich und sackte auf das Laken, die Stöße noch immer in sich spürend.

„Gut so, Mike...lass dich fallen", keuchte Randall. Ein letztes Mal stieß er in Mike und kam auch noch in ihm. Schwer atmend löste er sich von ihm, legte sich neben Mike, der noch immer vor Lust am zittern war. „Das war...wow." Nun strich er zärtlich über das erhitzte Gesicht des grünen Monsters.

Langsam öffnete Mike sein Auge, spürte was warmes aus sich herauslaufen.

„Wieder unter den Lebenden", neckte die Echse ihn. „Hast du meinen Spitznamen gestöhnt."

Bei diesen Worten läuft der Angesprochene rot an. „Musste das jetzt sein? Halt einfach die Klappe", maulte er.

„Ganz wie du meinst, Glotzkowski", grinste Randall. „Ganz wie du meinst."

Ende?


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner

Wenn man von allem abgeschnitten ist, verliert man sämtliches Zeitgefühl.

So auch Mike Glotzkowski, der seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in einem Zimmer mit Bett und angrenzendem Badezimmer, beides ohne Fenster, eingesperrt war.

Randall kam ein Mal am Tag vorbei, um ihm was zu Essen und zu Trinken zu bringen. Und natürlich auch für Sex.

Doch seit zwei Tagen kam es nicht mehr dazu. Klar brachte Randall ihm das notwendigste aber was nutzte es einem, wenn man nicht frei war?

Auch an diesem Tag brachte er Mike was vorbei. Und wie die anderen Tage zuvor auch, setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete das grüne Monster nur.

„Was", herrschte dieser ihn an. „Glaubst du echt, dass ich eine Augenweide bin, wenn du mich hier gefangen hältst?"

„Fast zwei Wochen, Mike. Und keiner interessiert sich dafür, wo du bist."

„Du warst schon immer ein guter Lügner, Boggs", zischte Mike verärgert.

Randall lachte verächtlich. Dann fixierte er Mike wieder mit seinem Blick. Er betrachtete ihn ganz genau.

„Hör auf damit!" Mike fühlte sich gestört durch die eindringlichen Blicke. „Will in Ruhe essen!"

„Fragst du dich nicht, warum ich dich nicht mehr anfasse?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte schwer und hörte auf zu essen. „Nicht wirklich. Bin ganz froh darüber."

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Glotzkowski! Man sieht es dir an." Grinsend setzte sich das lilane Monster zu ihm. „Du denkst daran. Man sieht es dir an, Mike."

„Hör auf dir irgendwas einzureden! Ich bin heilfroh, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt! Ich will nach wie vor zu Celia zurück. Ich werde ihr alles erklären."

„Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende", schloss Randall sarkastisch.

„Ganz genau!"

Abermals lachte Randall. „Sie will dich nie wiedersehen. Nie mehr!" Lachend schüttelte Randall den Kopf. „Lass es. Es bringt nichts, an die zu denken!"

Mike schaute traurig auf seinen Teller. Wie konnte der liebe und nette Randall Boggs nur so werden? Er verstand es nicht.

Dieser nahm dem grünen Monster den Teller weg und strich mit einem Finger Mikes Körper entlang. Diese Berührung ließ den Kleineren erschaudern und Randall strich denselben Weg wieder hoch.

„Ah…", entfloh es ihm leise und er drückte sich an die Stuhllehne.

„Wirklich kalt lässt dich das nicht, nicht wahr?" Grausam langsam führte Randall seine Finger weiter den Körper entlang. Dann ließ er abrupt von ihm ab.

„A…hey!" Mike bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Oh…habe ich etwa aufgehört? Wolltest du etwa, dass ich weiter mache?"

„Auf keinen Fall!" Wütend verschränkte Mike die Arme. „Ich brauche dich nicht!"

Erneut fährt Randall mit einem Finger den Körper entlang, was seinem Gegenüber erregte Seufzer entlockten. „Habe dich so oft berührt und jetzt ein paar Tage lang nicht mehr. Und jetzt sieh nur, wie du reagierst." Amüsiert beobachtete er Mikes Reaktionen. „Geht dir einer ab? Sehnst du dich nach mir?"

„Nahh~…R-Rand…", fing er an, stoppte aber, da es ihn immer mehr erregte.

„Was denn? So gut, dass du meinen Namen nicht aussprechen kannst?"

„N-nicht quälen…", kam es hilflos von Mike.

„Sag es, Michael! Sag, dass du mich willst!"

„N…niemals", presste der Kleinere hervor. Er merkte noch, wie Randall ihn hoch hob und ihn zum Bett trug.

„Du kannst es nicht mehr unterdrücken, oder?" Der Größere streichelte ihn weiter, ohne ihn intimer zu berühren. Es waren nur sanfte Berührungen und dennoch entlockte dies bei Mike erregte Seufzer.

Völlig von Sinnen zog er das lilane Monster zu sich. „R-Randy~…bitte", fing er an. Sein Körper wurde durch den tagelangen Missbrauch und den darauffolgenden Entzug besonders empfindlich. Er sehnte sich nach mehr.

„Was ‚bitte', Glotzkowski?" Er lag halb auf ihm und schaute amüsiert zu ihm runter. „Sag es!"

„F…fass mich…fass mich an. Bitte~", flehte der Angesprochene.

Lachend stand Randall auf. „Nein. Fass dich doch selbst an. Ich habe noch was zu tun. Sieh zu, wie du Erlösung findest." Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür.

„WAS?!" Mike setzte sich auf, sah ihn flehend an. „D-du kannst jetzt nicht gehen."

„Klar kann ich das. Du brauchst mich ja nicht. Denn anfassen kannst du dich alleine." Langsam öffnete er die Tür.

Mike sah hektisch an sich runter. „Nimm mich!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Du sollst mich nehmen! M…mich ficken! Muss ich noch deutlich…", weiter kam er nicht, denn beim letzten Satz hatte Randall ihn angesprungen und umgeworfen. „H-hey."

Wild und hemmungslos küsste Randall ihn, während seine Finger ihn streichelten und vorbereiteten. „Mach dich auf was gefasst, Michael. Die letzten Tage sind auch an mir nicht spurlos vorübergegangen!"

„N…nahh~…nicht so…grob", keuchte das grüne Monster. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle, als Randall in ihm einen wunderbaren Punkt berührte.

„Da", fragte dieser ihn neckend und traktierte die Stelle immer wieder. Eine weitere Hand hatte Mikes Erektion umfasst, welche ihn schnell massierte.

„Oh Gott…Randy", stöhnte er, klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihm. In ihm baute sich die Lust auf, die kurz vor der Erlösung stand. Jedoch versuchte er es zu unterdrücken, denn er wollte so nicht kommen.

„Spritz ab", grinste Randall und traktierte die Stelle erbarmungslos.

Lustvoll stöhnend kam Mike dann zum Höhepunkt. Ihm wurde durch die Intensität schwarz vor Augen. Das nächste, was er bemerkte war, dass Randall sich zwischen seine Beine platzierte und ruckartig in ihn eindrang. Dieser bewegte sich diesmal erst, als Mike sich entspannt hatte. Die Enge trieb ihn zu schnellen, heftigen Bewegungen an. Keuchend presste er seinen Unterleib eng an seinen Partner, der vor Erregung bereits zitterte.

„…zu grob…ah~", stöhnte Mike leise. Er vergrub seine Fingernägel in die Bettdecke und zog wild an ihr. Auch bewegte er sich ihm entgegen und hieß so jeden neuen Stoß willkommen.

„Mehr", fragte Randall, am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Am liebsten würde Mike den Verstand raus ficken, doch noch konnte er sich zurückhalten.

„…uh…nhh-nhh", stöhnte der Angesprochene und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch mehr konnte er nicht ertragen.

„V…verdammt! Michael!" Randall knurrte aggressiv und beschleunigte die kräftigen Bewegungen.

„NEIN", schrie er auf und klammerte sich keuchend an Randall. „Nicht…nicht noch mehr." Mike fügte seinem Partner blutige Striemen auf dem Rücken mit den scharfen Nägeln zu. „Randy…Randy~!" Mit dem nächsten Stoß fand er erneut Erlösung. Erschöpft fielen seine Arme zu seinen Seiten.

„So eng…", keuchte das lilane Monster und ergoss sich in ihm. Er zitterte in den Armen, die dann nachgaben und er schwer atmend auf Mike landete.

„D…das war…so gut", brachte Mike noch heraus und verlor daraufhin das Bewusstsein.

Randall entzog sich aus ihm und schaute ihn lange an. Dann beugte er sich runter und küsste Mike liebvoll auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Mike", flüsterte er noch, ehe er sich neben ihn legte und auch einschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

Finaly?

Als Randall wieder zu sich kam, lag Mike noch immer schlafend neben ihm. Er hob ein Bein leicht an, was dem Kleineren einen seufzer entlockte. Grinsend nahm er dies zur Kenntniss. Randall stand au fun holte einen feuchten Lappen, um Mike zu säubern.

„Nh...Randy", flüsterte dieser leise. „Was tust du?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und sein Blick war verschlafen.

„Schlaf weiter", antwortete Randall ruhig, hörte aber nicht auf ihn zu säubern. Seine Finger glitten danach sanft am Muskel entlang.

„Au! Genug jetzt", schimpfte Mike und trat nach ihm aus.

„Haha, was hast du?" Der kleine Ausraster amüsierte ihn.

„Es ist alles wund, du Wahnsinniger", fauchte das grüne Monster. „Danke auch. Werde tagelang nicht sitzen können!"

Wieder lachte Randall. „Gern geschehen." Er legte sich auf ihn und leckte ihm über die Wange. „Soll ich 'wochenlang nicht sitzen können' daraus machen?" Sein Körpergewicht drückte Mike tief in die Matratze.

„Auf keinen Fall! Du warst zu grob, obwohl ich gesagt hatte, dass es mir zu viel wird!" Er wand sich unter dem echsenartigen Monster, wobei er bei seinem Satz rot anlief.

„Was wurde dir zu viel?" Randall liebte es den Grünen zu ärgern.

„Na...w-was du getan hast", stammelte Mike verlegen. Worauf wollte sein Gegenüber hinaus?

„Haha. Was habe ich denn getan? Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst."

„Warst mit einem Finger in...mir...u-und...", verhaspelte der Kleinere sich.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich dich ficken soll. Und genau das habe ich auch getan." Randall rutschte von seinem Partner runter.

„So was perverses würde ich nie von mir geben!" Mike senkte seinen Blick, da er sich schämte. Sicherlich erinnerte sich daran, denn das konnte man gar nicht vergessen. Es war viel zu intensiv dafür.

„Ich sollte dich hart nehmen. Unersättliches Monster, du", neckte er ihn abermals. Seine Finger glitten leicht über Mikes rundlichen Körper. Randall beobachtete die Reaktionen ganz genau.

„Will jetzt nicht! Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe...", seufzte Mike leicht erregt. „D-deine Finger."

„Machen die dich wahnsinnig?" Randall strich wieder und wieder den Körper entlang.

„Nimm die weg von mir!" Der Kleinere schob die Hände von sich. Grummelnd sah er ihn an. Dann schloss er erneut sein Auge. Müde kuschelte er sich in die Bettdecke.

/War wohl wirklich zu viel...aber es war so heiß. Ich will ihn ganz für mich allein!/, dachte Randall, während er das grüne Monster beim schlafen betrachtete. „Celia kriegt dich nie mehr zurück. Du wirst mich lieben, Michael."

Randall verbrachte den Rest des Tages bei ihm und dann auch noch die ganze Nacht. Er fasste ihn aber nicht an, sondern schlief einfach nur in seinem Bett und hielt Mike in seinen Armen.

Sein schlagenähnlicher Körper wickelte sich um Mike und so kamen sie sich auch näher.

Ein paar Tage später ließ Randall ihn dann endlich frei. Sie verbrachten dennoch die meiste Zeit miteinander. Mike ging auch wieder in seine WG mit Sulley zurück aber ging dessen Fragen über seinen Aufenthalt aus dem Weg. Seltsamerweise war er Randall auch gar nicht mehr böse.

Er sehnte sich sogar nach ihm.

Niemand erfuhr von Randalls Rückkehr und Mike ging seiner Tätigkeit nach und brachte Kinder zum lachen.

In den Pausen hatte er immer wieder das vernarbte Gesicht des ehemaligen Schreckers vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er gab sich die alleinige Schuld dafür.

„Mike? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Die Frage seines besten Freundes holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. „Du warst Tagelang weg...vielleicht solltest du dir frei nehmen." Sulley sah ihn sorgevoll an.

„Nein, geht schon. Ich habe einfach schlecht geschlafen." Ws sollte er ihm auch erzählen? Dass Randall ihn festgehalten und vergewaltigt hat, er sich aber trotzdem nach dem Spinner sehnt? Er war sich sicher, dass Sulley es nicht verstehen würde. Er verstand es ja selbst nicht.

„Nimm dir trotzdem frei, Mike. Du siehst echt fertig aus." Sulley klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Chef", feixte Mike. Er wusste, dass der blaue Hüne das Wort „Chef" nicht von seinem besten Freund hören wollte. Er ging danach zu den Umkleiden und holte aus seinem Schließfach seine Lunchbox.

Sichtlich mitgenommen ging er am Empfang vorbei, wo seine Ex-Verlobte Celia Mae arbeitete.

Sie nahm Telefonate entgegen und leitete sie weiter. Sie blickte kurz auf, als Mike entlang kam. „Hallo Michael", grüßte sie ihn.

„Ja...hallo Celia", antwortete er müde.

„Können wir mal in Ruhe reden, Michael?"

„Ich kam nicht zum Standesamt...was willst du also noch von mir?" Mike war nicht in der Stimmung mit ihr darüber zu reden.

„Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Du hast wohl einfach kalte Füße bekommen."

Mike unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Ganz, wie du meinst. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich nichts mehr für dich empfinde. Such dir einen anderen und werde glücklich."

Er verließ die Fabrik und atmete tief durch. Jetzt hatte er offiziell mit ihr Schluss gemacht und fühlte sich befreiter. Schnell dachte er an Randall. Er musste ihn wiedersehen.

Langsam ging er nach Hause. Schließlich hatte er ja Zeit. Niemand war da, der auf ihn wartete.

Kaum hatte er die Wohnung aufgeschlossen, wurde er auch schon hinein gedrängt.

„Machst du heute etwa blau, Michael?" Randall machte sich sichtbar und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ich dich heute nicht sehen müsste", log das kleinere Monster. Sein Gegenüber antwortete mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihm beinahe die Sinne raubte.

„Willst du mich wirklich nicht sehen", fragte Randall ihn, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte.

„N-nein", hauchte Mike leicht verwirrt. Wie konnte das lilane Monster ihn nur so aus der Fassung bringen? Er verhielt sich fast wie ein Schulmädchen, was zum ersten Mal verliebt ist.

Randall musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus." Er griff sich Mike und schulterte ihn. „Ich bringe dich ins Bett! Wo ist dein Zimmer?"

„Gegenüber dem Wohnzimmer", antwortete er und ließ sich widerstandslos in sein Bett bringen.

Im Zikmmer sah sich Randall dann kurz um. An den Wänden hingen Fotos und Poster von der Uni. „Schwelgst wohl gerne in Erinnerungen", sagte er leise, als er Mike zudeckte.

„Bleib da", flüsterte Mike und griff müde nach ihm. „Komm mit unter die Decke, Randy."

Diese Bitte überraschte den Angesprochenen, dennoch erfüllte er ihm diese. Sofort kuschelte Mike sich an ihn und schloss sein Auge.

„Bist du...krank?" Sorge schwang in Randalls Stimme mit.

„Hab dich nur vermisst", murmelte das grüne Monster müde und schlief dann ein.

Bei diesen Worte wurde das echsenartige Monster knallrot und wurde auch unsichtbar. „M-Mike...", flüsterte er verlegen und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. /Warum kannst du nicht immer so ehrlich sein/, fragte sich Randall im Stillen und wachte über seinen Partner.

Ein scheuer Kuss weckte den Größeren der beiden. ER war ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Als Mike bemerkte, dass Randall aufgewacht war, schreckte er zurück.

„Küss mich noch mal", forderte er ihn auf. Doch Mike schüttelte wild den Kopf, was dem Größeren ein Lachen abrang. Er griff nach Mikes Hand, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn auf die weichen Lippen.

Dieser öffnete den Mund, woraufhin Randall mit seiner Zunge Mikes Mundhöhle erforschte.

„Sag es, Mike." Randalls sanfte Stimme ließ den Kleineren erschauern.

„Ich...", fing er leise an. „Ich muss mal!" Mike wollte vom Bett s pringen, wurde jedoch festgehalten.

„Musst du nicht! Du haust jetzt nicht ab!" Sein Finger strich dem einäugigen Monster über die feuchten Lippen.

„Ah~...", entfloh es ihm.

„Du bist nur so empfindlich, weil du mich liebst. Bei mir ist es jedenfalls so."

„D-du liebst mich?"

Randall lachte. Konnte ein erwachsenes Monster so schwer von Begriff sein?

„Lach mich nicht aus", fauchte Mike.

„Ich liebe dich, Mike!" Randalls Augen musterten ihn ernst.

„Rand...was?" Der Angesprochene sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Sei endlich ehrlich zu dir selbst! Dir geht es doch genauso! Du kannst nur bei mir so fühlen!"

Ehe er es sich versah, wurde Mike in sein Bett gedrückt. „Was wird das?"

„Sag es. Dann erst werde ich dich nehmen. So hart, dass du vor Lust schreist."

Das einäugige Monster wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Er schluckte schwer, seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Zögerlich legte er seine Arme um Randalls Rücken. Dann presste er ihn fest an sich.

„Michael?"

„Ich liebe dich, Randall", platzte es dann aus ihm heraus. Er konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken. „Mach mit mir, was du willst...aber...aber quäl mich nicht länger." Ihm war, als würde all die Last und die Sehnsucht der letzten Tage mit diesen Worten von ihm genommen und erfüllt werden.

Randall lächelte und zog ihn dann in einen neuen Kuss.

Gemeinsam ließen sie sich vom Strom der Leidenschaft mitreißen.

Ende


End file.
